Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Y tu que le regalaras a Kakashi por su cumpleaños? Recuerdas la vez que miraba un bebe de juguete? Si de esos que hacen popo y toda la cosa


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Eran las 12:30 de la madrugada y se encontraba recostado en la cama, su mirada clavada en el techo y en su torso habían algunas vendas cubriendo alguna herida que posiblemente el mismo había curado con un pack médico, suspiró con cansancio y el picaporte de la puerta giró lentamente, de no ser por sus sentidos súper desarrollados no habría sabido quién giraba el picaporte o que el picaporte se movía.<p>

La puerta se abrió y la miró, su cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, su mirada llena de cariño y ese sutil caminar, esos adorables sonrojos y esa linda timidez, esa mujer simplemente lo volvía loco.

—¿Kakashi, cuándo aprenderás a ir al hospital cuando tengas heridas?—se acercó a él lentamente mientras alcanzaba su bolso en el escritorio junto a la cama.

—Mmm, no me gusta—fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido de la heredera Hyūga—Detesto el olor del hospital.

Pero ella sabía que era mentira, en una ocasión cuando él había bebido de más por un reto con Gai le había confesado tantas cosas. El odiaba los hospitales porque las personas más cercanas a él habían muerto en combate y no hubo un hospital al cual recurrir... "Si vas a morir no importa si acudes a un hospital, si vas a morir aunque acudas a un hospital morirás" Su madre había muerto en un hospital, él no quería morir en el lugar que más odiaba.

—Déjame ayudarte con tus heridas, ¿sí?—se sentó junto a él mientras le sonreía.

—No es nada grave Hinata—dijo al sentir las manos de la heredera desvendar su torso—Sabes que puedo con esa herida.

—No digo que no, pero sé que no querrás que Sakura vea esa herida y haga un escándalo como la última vez.

—Adoro eso...—dijo sonriente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó aplicando jutsu médico a las heridas del ninja copia.

—Tus celos... Te vez más hermosa de lo que ya eres—sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Ella solo se sonrojó y siguió con su labor, él se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía que el ligero ardor desaparecía para darle lugar a una sensación de paz, como siempre que ella atendía sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba en la sala con una sonrisa zurrona en el rostro, parecía muy contento mientras observaba una caja de regalo vacía sobre la mesa.<p>

—Naruto, más te vale tener una buena razón para hacer que venga a tu casa a estas horas o te juro que estrellare tu cara contra cada rincón de este lugar—Sakura entró con una mirada nada amable.

—¡Somos tan malos estudiantes!—lloriqueo Naruto—¡¿Cómo es posible Sakura-chan?! ¡Somos unos monstruos!

—¿Ah?—ella arqueo una ceja y miró a Naruto confundida—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, te has vuelto loco?

—¡Sakura-chan somos tan malos estudiantes, Kakashi-sensei siempre recuerda nuestros cumpleaños y nos da un obsequio!—chillo Naruto—¡Y nosotros nunca le damos un obsequio!

—¿Ah?—ella estaba confundida—Naruto... Kakashi-sensei sólo ha estado una vez en nuestro cumpleaños y si nos dio un obsequio.

—Sakura-chan... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi-sensei!—gritó Naruto mientras lloriqueaba.

—¡¿Qué estás seguro?!—gritó Sakura.

—_¡Ya dejen dormir!_

—_¡Cállense!_

—_¡No hagan ruido!_

Naruto asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente sin dejar de lloriquear.

—Hace un rato que pasaba por la casa de Kakashi-sensei escuche a Pakkun decir que hoy sería el gran día del sensei, que días como estos solo había una vez al año y que seguramente como siempre nadie celebraría con él.

—¿Estás seguro de que es su cumpleaños?

—¡Si, él me lo confirmo! Cuando lo supe corrí a su casa y le pregunte y él dijo que sí, que mañana seria su gran día, pero que no le dijera a nadie porque si no, él no podría celebrar como es debido un día especial.

—¡No podemos permitirlo!—Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación—¿Ya conseguiste su regalo?—preguntó mirando la caja.

—No pero ya sé que le daré, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que miraba detenidamente a un bebé?—preguntó emocionado—Bueno pues le compraré ese súper bebe de juguete que entrena a los padres primerizos. ¡Puede comer y hacer popo! ¡¿no es genial?!

A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor al mero estilo anime detrás de la nuca mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco por el nivel de idiotez de su compañero de equipo; en veces resultaba demasiado difícil de creer que ese idiota cabeza hueca fuese el héroe de Konoha.

Después de propinarle un golpe marca reservada Haruno se tiró en el sofá junto al adolorido Naruto, tenían mucho en que pensar, Kakashi era bien conocido como un hombre del cual no se conocía nada. Aunque suene ilógico era verdad, no era una persona muy conversadora o abierta a los demás.

—Bien, sabemos que día y noche puede leer esos libros que fueron escritos por Jiraiya, pero seguramente ya le han obsequiado todos—Naruto suspiró cansado pero no había opción, era la hora de analogía marca patentada Haruno—Propondría una máscara nueva pero conociendo un poco de lo que sabemos de Kakashi-sensei ya debe tener demasiadas, las pinturas seguramente serán obsequio del maldito de Sai, el capitán Yamato lo más seguro es que le dé un regalo más elaborado y muy del gusto de Kakashi-sensei y no nos compartirá sus secretos ya que como nos dijo el día del sensei si nos da sus ideas, ¿con que se quedaría él?

—Pero...—otro golpe marca demonio a Naruto.

—¡No interrumpas!—vociferó con cara de mírame y no me toques mientras lo amenazaba de nueva cuenta—Tsunade-sama se encargara del Sake, Kurenai algún regalo de importante vitalidad, Gai-sensei seguramente algo estúpido...

Y siguió dando nombres de las personas que le darían obsequio a su sensei.

* * *

><p>Kakashi caminaba a la cama mientras su miraba bicolor estaba clavada en la chica que estaba durmiendo sobre esta, se miraba tan tranquila y aun dormida tenía esa divina sonrisa que hacía que los ciegos vieran el más bello paisaje.<p>

Se sentó cuidadosamente a un lado de ella y acarició su cabello lacio de manera delicada, en verdad era un hombre afortunado y estaba únicamente a unas horas de que esa linda chica estuviera con él el resto de su vida y que nadie se atreviera a tocarla, nadie que no fuese él.

Se removió entre las sabanas e hizo un par de muecas graciosas, a Kakashi le parecieron de lo más tierno; alejo su mano del cabello de la chica mientras se metía a la cama de manera cuidadosa, lo que menos quería era despertarla pero al parecer el destino no estaba del todo a su favor al menos en ese detalle.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte—le dijo en susurros mientras besaba su frente—Sigue durmiendo Hinata... Descansa.

—Mmm...—volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kakashi—Duerme conmigo... ¿Sí?

En un principio Kakashi no entendió del todo, estaba junto a ella era obvio que dormiría con ella, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando notó a lo que se refería la chica de ojos perlados parcialmente cerrados a falta de sueño.

—Claro, cierra tus ojos y descasa—le acaricio una mejilla y cerró sus ojos de manera perezosa.

¿Cómo fue que ellos dos habían llegado a lo que eran ahora? En un principio ni ellos lo imaginaban así, no hasta que una mañana cualquiera en la correspondencia del Hatake apareció una carta del distrito Hyūga, extrañado por eso decidió entrar a la casa y comenzó a leer la carta dirigida a él que decía lo siguiente.

_' Estimado Hatake Kakashi-san._

_Nuestro clan es conocido por ser directos y saber leer los sentimientos de las demás personas, encontramos lazos que pueden unir a dos personas inclusive cuando ellos no lo saben._

_La mano de mi hija mayor está siendo ofrecida como es costumbre en nuestro clan desde hace algunos años, para consolidar una estrecha relación con un respetado ninja de elite conocido en todas las naciones ninja que sea digno de merecer estar con alguien del calibre del respetado clan Hyūga._

_Me sería grato que alguien como usted desposara a mi hija Hinata, tú Kakashi eres un excelente partido para mi hija y aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo públicamente mi hija es un buen partido para ti. Me sentiría muy agradecido si se permitiera el lujo de pensar un poco en esto._

_Agradeciendo de antemano._

_Hyūga Hiashi. '_

Aunque poco después Kakashi descubrió que no era realmente lo que la carta decía. Tuvo que infiltrarse y escuchar muchas conversaciones de la cabeza del clan para enterarse que los consejeros del clan Hyūga querían que la joven se desposara lo más pronto posible y la habían dado miles de hombres ancianos y otros muy idiotas, él no estaba en esa lista.

Pero Hiashi era un hombre que no hacia las cosas de mala intención para ninguna persona y aunque muchos lo pintaran del villano él sabía que en realidad no lo era.

* * *

><p>Naruto daba vueltas en el suelo mientras miraba a Sakura pensar.<p>

—¿Un chaleco nuevo?—preguntó Naruto.

—A él se los obsequian.

—¿Una reservación para ir a comer a Ichiraku?—estaba sonriendo.

—No, él no es muy de comer ramen—ella seguía caminando como león enjaulado.

—¿Ropa?

—No

—¿Nuevo calzado?

—Ni siquiera sabemos que numero calza o su color preferido.

—¿Un jabón?

—El que él te haya dado uno no significa que tú le debas dar uno, además te lo dio porque apestabas a zorro.

—_¡Maldita mocosa, yo no apesto así! ¡Mi aroma es mejor que el tuyo niña engreída, te arrancare los pelos!_

—¿Una kunai?

—Él tiene más kunai que cualquier persona.

—¿Un libro para aprender a decir más que monosílabos?

—¿Ah?—no entendía de donde salían las ideas de Naruto.

—Si ya sabes para que hable más, recuerdo que una vez yo necesitaba hablar y necesitaba un consejo, él sólo decía "Mmm..." "Vaya" "No se" "Si" "No"

Ella comenzó a reír de el a carcajadas y entonces desde la otra calle del edificio alguien lanzó una sandalia que se fue a estrellar en la cara de la Haruno.

—¿Qué tal si le hacemos un pastel de chocolate, le damos el libro, una reservación para los baños termales mixtos y crema para borrar líneas de expresión?—Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—¿Para qué rallos querría una crema?

—Para que la pruebe frente a nosotros y...

* * *

><p>Había amanecido, estaban abrasados y platicaban animadamente.<p>

—Quiero estar todo el día aquí contigo—Hinata le acariciaba el cabello y él sonreía.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños así que Tsuande nos dio a ambos hoy y mañana—esas simples palabras iluminaron los ojos de Kakashi.

—Creo que deberías darme un baño—sugirió Kakashi mientras se colocaba sobre Hinata de manera juguetona.

—Mmm.. ¿Enserio? —dijo tomando una posición seria.

—Sí, muy enserio—los labios del Hatake estaban sobre su cuello y ella sonrió ampliamente—Los hombres mayores podemos morir en la ducha, ¿no lo sabias? —besos húmedos eran depositados en el cuello de Hinata y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—N-No…—Hinata suspiro, su cuello era una zona muy sensible.

—Sí, somos muy propensos a caer y a…—su mano paso de su rostro a uno de los senos de la chica—Que se nos resbalen las cosas…

Hinata rio y Kakashi siguió depositando besos en su cuello, había amanecido algo travieso y ella lo sabía.

—Los hombres mayores ya no pueden—se burló Hinata.

—¿Apostamos? —la blusa de Hinata salió volando a un lugar de la habitación y Kakashi comenzó a besar sus hombros, su cuello… Lamia, mordía y succionaba de manera ocasional…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Kakashi bufo molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Vete Naruto! —Kakashi gruño y siguió besando el cuello de Hinata.

—¡Es importante, de veras! —Kakashi suspiro y se colocó la máscara.

No supo en que momento, pero Naruto había entrado hasta su habitación seguido de Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Kurenai, Shizune, Genma, Anko, Pakkun y sus ninken y la lista seguía.

—¡No saben esperar! —todos se quedaron con la boca abierta la mirar como Kakashi cubría a Hinata con su cuerpo—¡Afuera!

Todos se fueron como rayos a la sala mientras murmuraban tantas cosas como podían.

—Supongo que ya puedes lucir tu sortija ¿no? —Kakashi se vestía de mala gana, la única forma en que deseaba pasar su cumpleaños ahora estaba siendo arruinada por esos intrusos que estaban en su sala con regalos y bebidas—Aun ni es medio día y ya están en nuestra casa…

—Oh vamos… Mejor asi, la noche puede ser muy larga—Hinata término de ponerse las sandalias y miro a Kakashi mirar su mano mientras sonreía.

—Después de usted señora Hatake—tomo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió, moría por sacar a todos de su casa pero era imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey aquí yo con el regalo de cumpleaños de Kakashi, a que si!<strong>

**Pues primero había dicho que tendría continuacion ... Pero lo considere mejor y creo que mas bien tendrá secuela (se dice así?) **

**Wooooo matraca! XD lo siento tenía que ponerlo ^^**

**Ninde querida hermanita un beso y ahora debes de dormir doble! Muajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto y claro que espero que me dejen reviews o no podre controlar mas mi lado maligno... Y soy muy malo 3:) hehehe **

**AndrewHatake**


End file.
